I'd Die For You
by Dallimater
Summary: best title I could think of. years later after visiting the second dimension, they remember everything and someone familiar decides to pay Isabella a visit in order to find a certain redhead. Rated T for violence. ONE-SHOT. PHINBELLA!


**WARNING: Violence ahead.**

**Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan and Jeff**

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful night in the City of Danville, and around 2:00 am in the morning you'd think everyone would be sleeping.

You'd be wrong.

In one old and dirty foreclosed house, a man stood there in the dark and dusty basement.

He was old, with grey strips of hair mixed in with deep chocolate brown. A messy brown goatee sat on his pointed chin, and a black eye-patch rested on his left eye with a scar going across it.

He looked down at the figure before him, confusion and madness flashing through his one deep brown eye.

The figure's hands were tied to a pipe, which was clinging onto the molded ceiling, and her feet were wrapped up together to keep from kicking.

Well, _It_ should be a called a _she_, since she was, in fact, a woman.

She looked up menacingly at the man, her eyes cold but weary and full of fear.

The female was fairly attractive. Around 21 years of age, with midnight black locks that was unfortunately a dirty and tangled mess. Her sapphire eyes didn't loose its gleam, even with the blue and purple bruise covering her right eye and a shallow gash slashed across her left. Her body was equally injured, with blood dripping down her majorly bruised arms from the gashes the rest upon them. Her shirt as well as her jeans were bloodied and ripped from the damage she had received. How did she become like this? You'll find out in a moment.

"I don't understand." The man growled. "You should have cracked by now."

The woman curled her lip into a scowl. "I told you Heinz, I'm never telling you where Phineas is." She spat.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so tough, Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Ya, well I wasn't expecting you to come into this dimension to seek revenge years after your reign of terror ended."

"I lost my Choo-Choo, which snapped me back to reality. That little brat and his brother ruined me, and I want vengeance."

"That 'little brat' you refer to, is twenty-one years old now, and past all of this, like you should be."

"I don't care." Alt. Heinz snapped. "I want his blood all over my gloves."

Isabella cringed in disgust.

"Enough of this. Just tell me where he is, and I'll let you go."

"Never." She responded through gritted teeth.

"Very well."

The evil man walked over to a table full of blood-covered weapons, and picked up a large and heavy poll.

Isabella tried not to whimper as Heinz walked over to her, swinging it like a baseball bat.

"Don't worry dear," Heinz said with an evil chuckle. "This will only hurt a lot."

With that he swung the bat, connecting it with Isabella's right leg.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt her limb shatter.

Heinz laughed manically as he enjoyed Isabella's cries.

"Still won't tell me?"

Isabella, not trusting her voice to say what she wanted to say, spat in the man's face.

Heinz froze and wiped it off, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'll be taking that as I no. I wish you would cooperate, Miss Shapiro."

"Keep wishing." Isabella wheezed, her voice raspy and cracking.

Heinz bit his lip and shook his head. "Fair enough."

He lifted up the pole again, aiming at her other leg.

"Wait!" Isabella cried.

Heinz stopped in mid-swing and looked at the woman triumphantly. "Yes?"

"I-I…I" Isabella stuttered, closing her eyes and a tear drifting down her cheek.

"Yes?"

There was a long pause, and then Isabella opened her eyes, determination shining through them, scaring the evil scientist. "I hope you go to hell."

Heinz's eyes grew hard and fury boiled inside him.

"YOU WITCH!" He screamed while bringing the pole down to her left leg with all his might.

Isabella cried out, tears of pain welling up in her eyes.

"I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE PHINEAS FLYNN IS!"

"Behind you." Came a deep voice directed behind Heinz.

He turned around, but before he would make out whom it was, he was knock to the ground with a wild hey-maker to his jaw.

There stood Phineas Flynn, with Ferb Fletcher and surprisingly Alt Ferb and Phineas behind him.

Isabella let out a small and shaky sigh of relief, hoping she wasn't just imagining things.

The four boys pointed their guns at the scientist, who put up his hands in response.

Ferb, who worked for the FBI, walked up to the old man with handcuffs in his hands, and ready to shackle Heinz.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz, you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

With that he flipped Heinz around and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Heinz protested nervously and he was brought to his feet.

"Tell that to the judge." The Brit sneered and pushed him towards the stairs, Alt Ferb right behind them.

Phineas looked worriedly at his long time friend and ran over to where she was hanging.

"Isabella." He breathed. "Are you ok?"

"I would say yes, but that would be lying" Isabella answered with a weak chuckle.

Phineas smiled sadly and turned to his alternate self. "Call an ambulance, she'll need it."

"Alright." Alt Phineas responded with a salute, and went upstairs to make a call.

Phineas lowered Isabella to the ground slowly, where she collapsed immediately.

The redhead was at her side within a second and took her hand.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry." Phineas whispered.

"It's not your fault Phineas." Isabella replied with a small smile. "Besides, I'll be fine."

Phineas bit his lip, holding back tears. "Why didn't you tell him where I was, you wouldn't have been injured as much in you have."

"I didn't because I… I love you." Isabella whispered.

Phineas blinked, not holding back his tears anymore. "I love you too."

With that Phineas knelt down and pressed his lips against hers into a kiss, which Isabella gladly returned.

They pulled apart and Phineas wiped Isabella's tears away as well as his own.

Alt Phineas suddenly ran down the stairs. "The ambulance is here." He said.

Phineas nodded and a few more men dressed in blue shirts with a logo 'Danville Fire Department' came down the stairs with a stretch in hands.

They gently lifted Isabella on it, who squeaked in pain as she was set down and strapped to it.

Phineas watched as they took her up the stairs, and he sighed.

His counter part walked up to him and put a hand on Phineas' shoulder.

"She'll be ok." Alt Phineas encouraged.

Phineas looked at his alternate self and broke into a small smile. "Of course she will. She's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

Alt Phineas chuckled and the two walked up stairs to get a ride to the hospital.

Phineas smiled even more as he thought about how Isabella would have died for him and thought,_ Gosh, I love her so much._

* * *

**Not the best ending, sorry 'bout that. But hey PHINBELLA :D**

**this idea randomly came to me while watching an episode of Nikita (BEST. SHOW. EVER!)**

**hope you enjoyed and REVEIW!**


End file.
